Draco Malfoy et les Paramores
by nouni 859
Summary: Draco a été jugé suite à son implication dans les rangs des Mangemorts. La sentence prise par le Magenmagot allait être appliquée. Cependant, de nombreux imprévus allaient changer le cours des choses. Comment va réagir Draco, dans les évènements les plus noirs de sa vie? Et quelle est cette nouvelle race, qu'ils appellent Paramores et quel lien a t-elle avec Draco? Thèmes durs,VIOL
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis nouni859 et je vous propose aujourd'hui le prologue de ma nouvelle et toute première fanfiction sur l'univers de Harry Potter, ainsi que les personnages créés de toute pièces par la merveilleuse J. .

Dans cette histoire, je vais parler de sujets très durs et très noirs, notamment du viol (surtout au début), c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de la mettre dans la catégorie M. Du coup, toutes les personnes sensibles, ou qui ne veulent tout simplement pas lire d'histoire de ce genre, et bien... mon histoire n'est pas faîte pour vous désolé ! Il y aura aussi des relations homosexuels dans cette histoire, donc homophobes je vous conseille très fortement de ne pas rester ! ^^

A tous ceux qui sont restés (y en a?), l'histoire se basera sur le point de vue de Draco. J'ai dans l'idée de mettre une romance autour de ce personnage mais elle sera plus secondaire dans l'intrigue. Celle-ci sera tournée autour de l'évolution de Draco dans de nombreuses péripéties.

De plus, je tiens à préciser qu'il va y avoir de nombreux OC.

Voilà, voilà... Maintenant que mon charabia d'auteur est finie... Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !

PS: N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews si vous le souhaitez ! Cela ne me sera que bénéfique ! Surtout que je ne mords pas !

 **/D &M\**

 **Prologue :**

Le Froid.

La Faim.

La Soif.

La Douleur.

La Souffrance.

Le Dégoût.

La Honte.

Voilà ce qui me suit depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

Je savais que j'allais souffrir, que j'allais payer. C'est normal. J'étais un mangemort. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que ça allait se passer comme ça.

Trois mois. Trois mois depuis que je suis parti d'Azkaban après un mois de détention. Depuis trois mois, je suis en liberté conditionnelle. Que je devrais avoir retrouvé une certaine liberté… Et pourtant…

Je me revois encore, à mon procès, devant le Magenmagot. Je revois encore les jurys de celui-ci me dire que je n'aurais qu'un mois de détention puis une année de liberté conditionnelle chez des moldus connaissant notre existence pour une raison obscure… Je revois le ministre me dire que ma peine a été allégé car j'avais aidé le Sauveur, lors de son excursion dans mon manoir en ne disant pas qui il était à ma folle de tante. Moi, Draco Malfoy avait été pratiquement jugé non coupable. Cependant, je me demande si cette impression avait été juste.

Parce que là, en ce moment, attaché par des chaînes au plafond, mes pieds ne touchant même plus le sol, assoiffé et affamé, des blessures, des ecchymoses et des cicatrices sur pratiquement la totalité de mon corps, j'ai une toute autre impression…

Parce que pour moi, je suis en Enfer…

 **/D &M\**

Voilà prologue fini (il est court je sais ^^) !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut ^^

Comment allez-vous? Je suis de retour aujourd'hui avec le premier chapitre de Draco Malfoy et les Paramores !

J'espère que je ce chapitre vous fera plaisir et que vous l'apprécierez !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Rating : M (thèmes durs, viol)

Personnage principal : Draco Malfoy

Nombreux OC

 **Les phrases en gras sont les pensées de Draco.**

Bonne lecture ! ^^

 **/D &M\**

Les chaînes qui me retenaient, étaient en train de former des bruits de cliquetis alors que j'essayais de trouver une façon de me libérer pour la cinquantième fois au moins, depuis que j'étais arrivé dans ce lieu.

Je me rappelle de ce moment comme si c'était hier.

Après le mois à Azkaban, deux Aurors m'avaient accompagné au Ministère où j'avais rencontré le Ministre, pour apprendre un peu plus sur ce que j'avais à faire là où on allait m'emmener. J'avais appris à ce moment-là, que j'allais être envoyé aux États-Unis, plus particulièrement dans une sorte de ranch où j'allais aider les propriétaires à s'occuper des chevaux et du bétail présents. Le Ministre m'avait indiqué que chaque faute, chaque geste allait lui être rapporté à chaque fin de semaine et un Auror devait me rendre visite chaque mois.

Suite à ce discours ennuyeux et tendu, deux nouveaux Aurors m'avaient emmené jusqu'aux aires de transplanage pour m'accompagner à ma nouvelle demeure où j'allais vivre avec des moldus pendant une année entière.

Aucun besoin de vous dire que j'avais hâte d'y aller.

Cependant, je pense que j'aurai préféré des petits vieux moldus que de vivre ce que je vis.

Alors que je me rattrapé comme je le pouvais pour ne pas tomber par terre, de fatigue mais aussi du voyage en transplanage, l'un des Aurors s'est mis à parler à son collègue, paniqué :

\- Hey ! Vieux ! On n'est pas au bon endroit !

En effet, on se trouvait dans un champ de ruine sans aucune civilisation alentour.

-T'inquiètes ! On est au bon endroit ! C'est exactement ici qu'il fallait venir !

-Non, non, je t'assu-

L'Auror venait de s'arrêter de parler. Il tomba à terre.

Il avait été touché. Par le sort vert. Par l'Avada.

Son collègue été encore au même endroit. Devant l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver l'Auror. Sa baguette dégainée.

Il venait de le tuer. De sang-froid. Un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. Sous mes yeux.

Alors que je restais tétanisé devant ce spectacle, devant le corps de l'Auror, je vis dans mon champ de vision le meurtrier se dirigeait vers moi. Avant que je comprenne ou que je puisse m'enfuir, il m'assomma en me donnant un coup de poing au visage.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je me trouvais dans cet endroit froid et sombre, à la même place que maintenant, que j'ai plus une seule fois quitté. J'étais attaché à ces mêmes chaînes, privé de ma magie par les bracelets anti-magie que m'avais placé les Aurors d'Azkaban.

Paniqué au possible, j'essayais de me libérer de ces chaînes, mais toutes mes tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec. Je me faisais plus de mal qu'autre chose en réalité.

En me rendant compte de cela, j'avais arrêté de m'acharner sur ces chaînes, et avait commencée à essayer de me camer. Quand ma panique s'était amenuisée et que j'avais repris peu à peu mes esprits, j'avais commencé à inspecter l'endroit où j'avais atterri. Tout d'abord, je me rendus compte que l'on m'avait déshabillé pour me mettre qu'un pantalon assez lâche, trop petit, et qui descendait un peu sur mes hanches. On m'avait laissé torse nu.

J'avais atterri dans une grande pièce, sans aucunes ouvertures sur l'extérieur, sûrement au sous-sol d'une maison habitée, comme l'indiquait les bruits de pas au-dessus de ma tête. Autour de moi, enchaîné au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait de nombreux objets, entreposés sur des tables, que je pouvais voir grâce à une petite lumière posée vers les escaliers d'une trappe, donnant un aspect tamisé à la pièce.

Quand j'ai eu examiné de plus près les objets des tables, je me rendu compte que les objets, n'étaient autre que des objets de torture. Des fouets, des couteaux, des barres, des pinces... Et plein d'autres joyeusetés de ce genre.

Alors que la panique allait me reprendre, la trappe s'ouvrit, avec un grand grincement. Des pieds bottés de cuir apparurent et descendirent doucement les escaliers.

Un homme se présenta alors devant moi.

L'homme était assez grand, brun aux yeux bleus. D'une grande beauté et d'un grand charisme. Je l'aurais bien volontiers dragué si on aurait été dans un autre contexte, et que celui-ci ne me regardait pas comme un prédateur regardant sa proie juste avant de la manger, et portait un sourire aussi sadique que ma tante est folle.

-Bonjour Draco. Tu te demandes sûrement qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

Décidé à ne pas coopérer, à ce que je supposais, et à juste titre, être mon kidnappeur, et que j'étais – et que je suis toujours d'ailleurs- attaché, je ne répondis pas à sa question.

-Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? Bon … On dirait que tu ne veuilles pas m'adresser la parole ! Qu'importe ! Je vais parler tout seul !

Il s'est alors rapproché de moi et pris une chaise pour s'asseoir devant moi, bras croisés sur le dossier.

-Bien alors ! Pour te remettre, je suis le deuxième Auror qui a tué l'autre débile et qui t'a accompagné après ton entrevu avec l'autre idiot de Ministre !

Alors que je me rappelais de ce moment, je me rendus compte que les apparences du deuxième Auror et de l'homme se tenant devant moi étaient complètement différentes l'une de l'autre. Mon incompréhension du se voir sur mon visage car il m'expliqua de suite la raison de ce changement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis tout à fait sincère avec toi ! Pour mon apparence différente, la raison est toute simple ! Rien de plus que du polynectar ! Maintenant, passons à la raison de ta présence ici.

Il s'est alors levé de sa chaise et s'est approché de moi.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter... Rien ne sera fait à tes proches ! Il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse. En réalité, je suis un Mangemort. L'un des plus valeureux serviteurs de notre Maître. Et toi, Draco... Tu n'est qu'un traître ! Et tu sais ce qu'on fait aux traîtres, Draco ? On les punit...

A ce stade du discours, j'étais paniqué et apeuré. Ma respiration était saccadée et je me demandé pourquoi avais-je aidé Potty et sa bande...

Mon tortionnaire s'était dirigé vers les tables pour prendre un fouet et s'était placé derrière moi.

A ce moment-là, j'avais compris ce qui allais m'arriver. J'allais vivre mille et une souffrances à cause de ma traîtrise envers le Maître et j'allais mourir de la pire des façons sans que personne ne me vienne en aide.

Les coups n'avaient duré qu'une demi-heure mais mon dos était déjà à sang. A la fin, il s'était approché de mon oreille et ses paroles m'avait donné envie de vomir :

-Bientôt, quand je t'aurais suffisamment dressé, je ferais en sorte que tu sois ma chose ! Une aussi belle créature ne sera que le plus beau trophée de ma collection !

Tous les jours, il revenait. Toujours à la même heure, pour me parler, me fouetter, toujours plus longtemps que la fois précédente.

Au bout d'une semaine, il m'avait proposé un marché qui consistait à ce que je lui obéisse et en échange il ne me frapperait plus et me donnerait même à manger et à boire.

Je lui avais craché dessus. Et l'Enfer avait commencé à ce moment-là.

Il m'avait pris la seule chose qu'il ne m'avait pas encore dérobé.

Depuis il me souillait chaque jour, après la séance de fouet.

J'étais dorénavant plus qu'une coquille vide sans émotions.

Mais jamais, jamais il n'arrivera à avoir ma soumission.

Perdu, dans mes pensées, j'entendis un grincement...

 **Tiens, quand on parle du loup...**

Quand la trappe s'ouvrit, la lumière éclaira mon tortionnaire.

Cet être que je hais de tout mon corps et mon âme.

Kévin.

 **/D &M\**

Voici la fin du premier chapitre!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez !

Petite question... Je pense que vous avez tous vu le /D&M\\...

Mais que signifie le M... Donnez moi vos hypothèses je suis curieuse ^^ !

A bientôt, nouni 859


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou ! ^^

Me revoilà... pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Non... C'est pour rire... Je vous emmène juste le deuxième chapitre ! ^^

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'histoire ! Et je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui ont rajouté mon histoire en favori et qui l'ont aimé !

Rating : M (thèmes durs, viol)

Personnage principal : Draco Malfoy

Nombreux OC

 **Les phrases en gras sont les pensées de Draco.**

Bonne lecture ! ^^

 **/D &M\**

-Bonjour Draco. Comment ça va aujourd'hui, mon beau ?

 **Ça irait beaucoup mieux si tu arrêtais de me donner des surnoms, enflure !**

Son corps proche du mien me dégoûtait, me répugnait...

-Bien ! Toujours aucune envie de parler à ce que je vois ! Evitons de perdre notre temps alors !

Il se dirigea alors rapidement vers son jouet favori, ce fouet maudit. Il le prit à pleine main et se dirigea vers l'arrière, là où je ne pouvait pas le voir.

Lors de ces séances, je ne l'avais pas vu une seule fois de face, à part à un seul moment. C'était le lendemain du commencement de l'Enfer. Il avait réessayer de me souiller mais en étant face à moi ce jour-là. Je m'étais défendu en lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'aine. Il m'avait puni. En me brisant les os de ma jambe gauche, qui me faisait énormément souffrir depuis... Avec une barre qu'il a appelé canne.

Depuis je prie chaque jours, Merlin et tous les fondateurs de Poudlard, qu'il n'utilise plus jamais cette canne.

Un coup atterri sur mon dos. Je retiens de justesse, et de toutes mes forces le gémissement que j'ai failli échapper, perdu dans mes pensées.

Je me fustigeais mentalement alors que les coups pleuvaient sur mon dos meurtri et douloureux.

Depuis le début, aucun son n'était sorti de ma bouche, à part les moments où il profitait de mon corps, où j'étais dans l'incapacité de retenir tous mes gémissements.

 **Bon sang, est-ce que ça ne finira donc jamais ?**

Au bout d'un moment, les coups s'arrêtèrent. Mon dos était en sang. Je sentais celui-ci coulait, de toutes les blessures figurant sur mon dos.

Je sentis Kévin se déplacer derrière moi, se rapprocher de moi. Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos, m'arrachant un frisson de douleur.

Je savais très bien ce qui allait se passer. Sauf que je ne le voulais pas. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'étais attaché, sans défenses. Et personne ne voulait m'aider, me sauver...

Ses mains se déplaçaient sur tout mon corps... Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elles coulent... Jamais je ne lui laisserai ce plaisir! Jamais il ne me brisera... Jamais je ne serai sien !

Le bruit d'une braguette qu'on descends, venait de retentir. Comme un gong, qui annoncerait au condamné à mort, que c'était le moment...

Sauf que je ne le voulais pas ! **NON ! Pas encore !**

Kévin agrippa alors mes hanches pour me garder en place. Son gland sur mon entrée, il donna alors une poussée qui le fit rentrer jusqu'à la garde.

Un gémissement de douleur sorti de ma bouche. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'écartela en deux de l'intérieur. Je souffrais... Tellement.

Je m'efforçai à ne pas sortir plus de bruit. Ses mains m'obligeait à suivre le rythme rapide et violent qu'il donnait à ses va-et-viens.

Désireux, de ne plus assister à ce moment, je partis dans un coin de ma tête pour ne plus ressentir ce qui m'entourait. Comme une sorte de marionnette...

Kévin accéléra encore plus, en me faisant encore plus de mal en passant. Ça allait bientôt se terminer, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

-Draco... Laisses-moi écouter tes cris !

 **Non ! Tu peux toujours courir !**

-Cris ! Cris Draco !

 **JAMAIS !**

Il se libéra en moi, dans un cri guttural, prononçant mon nom, sans avoir entendu un seul son sortir de ma bouche. Je soupirais de soulagement. Il allait enfin me laisser tranquille...

Il agrippa d'un coup mes cheveux, en tirant ma tête à l'arrière. Sa respiration forte, ses muscles bandés, m'indiquaient que je l'avais mis en rogne.

-Espèce de fils de p**e ! Tu vas voir si tu vas encore me désobéir encore longtemps ! Un jour, j'arriverais à te dresser petit c*n !

Les tiraillements que m'envoyaient mes cheveux tirés, me faisait extrêmement souffrir. **Pourquoi avais-je toujours eu les cheveux sensibles ?**

-J'ai un ami qui a très hâte de te rencontrer mon cœur ! Je ne voulais pas le laisser te voir, parce que je sais qu'il est très violent avec les beautés telles que toi mais... J'ai bien peur que si tu continues à te rebeller comme tu le fais en ce moment, je vais être obligé de l'appeler pour te mettre au pas...

 **Quoi ? Mais il ne peux pas faire ça !**

-Et même si je l'apprécies beaucoup, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir te briser comme il fait habituellement Draco ! J'espère sincèrement que c'est rentré dans ta petite tête et que tu ne m'y obliges pas !

 **JAMAIS ! PLUTÔT CREVÉ !**

-Maintenant, je vais te laisser réfléchir tranquillement à ce que je viens de dire ! Choisis bien c'est clair ?

Il se dirigea alors vers les escaliers et sorti de cet endroit pourri en refermant la trappe, qui claqua d'une façon sinistre.

La douleur, de plus en plus forte, commençait vraiment à devenir trop importante.

Je commençait peu à peu à partir dans les limbes de l'inconscience... J'eus cependant le temps d'apercevoir la trappe se rouvrir sur une silhouette assez svelte, courant dans les escaliers.

-Draco !

Fred.

Fred était enfin arrivé.

 **/D &M\**

Fin du deuxième chapitre !

A bientôt pour la suite !^^


	4. Chapitre 3

Bien le bonjour !

Oui… Je sais… Cela fait trèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai rien posté…

Et je m'en excuses platement. Même si je suis pratiquement sûre que vous ne les accepterais pas ! XD

Il se trouve que j'ai été très occupée cette année… C'était ma première année en fac… Et ça été assez dur je dois l'avouer pour m'habituer à cette manière de travail. Pour cela, j'ai dut faire quelques croix sur mes loisirs, et l'écriture en fait partie…

Pardon !

Enfin bon, me voilà de retour avec le troisième chapitre ! ^^

En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

Rating : M (thèmes durs, viol)

Personnage principal : Draco Malfoy

Nombreux OC

 **Les phrases en gras sont les pensées de Draco.**

Bonne lecture ! ^^

 **/D &M\**

-Dr…

 **Qu'est-ce ?**

-Dr…o...veille...oi !

Un son assourdi me parvenait aux oreilles. Une voix teintée d'inquiétude. Une voix me tirait de ce sommeil qu'on m'avait forcé à prendre. Cette voix qui m'indiquait que je n'avais pas rejoint cette amie qui me fuyait depuis le début de mon Enfer. La Mort. Elle m'évitait depuis le début malgré mon envie de l'accompagner jusqu'à son pays.

Je rêvais de la rejoindre tous les jours. Une telle envie m'habitait, une en-

 **Putain le con !** La baffe qu'on venait de m'infliger avait presque réussi à me déboîter la mâchoire, vu la fragilité de mes os.

-Bon sang, Draco ! Tu vas te réveiller, merde !

 **Hein ? Mais… Fred ?**

-Fre...d ? Mais… qu'est-ce que...tu fais l-… Kof ! Kof !

La toux qui me prit m'arracha la gorge que j'avais sèche, sûrement à cause de la séance que j'avais eu avec Kévin et où j'avais tellement crié que je n'avais plus de voix.

-Chuuut… Ménages ta voix, Dray… Excuses-moi pour la claque… Mais j'avais peur que tu meures…

-C'est pas grave… Que s'est-il pas-… Argh !

Un râle m'échappât lorsque j'essayai de bouger mes bras endoloris, et que toutes les blessures de mon corps meurtri, me firent souffrir le martyr.

Des larmes s'échappèrent sur mes joues, tant la douleur et la souffrance étaient fortes. J'avais tellement mal… Et pourtant, j'aurais dû être habitué, vu qu'elles m'accompagnaient à chaque fin de visite de mon bourreau.

-Calmes-toi ! Calme-toi, ne t'inquiète pas… Ça va aller, Dray, ça va aller, d'accord ? Je vais te soigner ! Je suis là… Je te promets que la douleur va s'estomper ! Promis !

Fred me faisait cette promesse à chaque fois qu'il venait me soigner. Et à chaque fois, je faisais semblant de le croire même si on savait tous les deux qu'elle ne partait jamais vraiment en entier.

Fred. Fred, cet homme qui me caresse les joues pour enlever les larmes qui coulent sur elles. Qui me regarde avec ces yeux si particuliers. Ces yeux qui me fascinent tant. Ces yeux d'une telle splendeur. L'un d'un marron si étrange, avec cette part de doré et l'autre d'un gris si clair qu'on avait l'impression qu'il était aveugle. Ce marron et ce gris qui me regardent presque avec tendresse. Ces couleurs qui me rassurent à chaque fois que je les voyais. À chaque fois qu'ils me regardent.

Fred. Fred, cette personne qui m'a effrayé la première fois que je l'ai vu descendre ces escaliers et qui désormais en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Cette menace devenue amie. Cet ami qui me soigne, qui me sauve de la mort, qui entretient cet espoir que j'ai en moi, après chaque séance avec Kévin.

Fred. Fred, le seul ami qui me reste. La seule personne qui s'intéresse encore à moi. La seule qui me considère encore comme un humain.

Fred, mon ancrage. Celle qui m'éloigne des ténèbres.

Celui qui en ce moment me soigne.

Celui qui reste à mes côtés lors des moments durs.

Celui qui me soutient dans mon Enfer.

Celui qui me permet de supporter cet Enfer.

La première fois que je l'avais vu, c'était après la seconde fois où Kévin m'avait souillé. Je souffrais beaucoup à cause de ma jambe qui venait de se faire briser. La douleur m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Elle obnubilait tous mes sens. Ils étaient tous concentrés sur cette souffrance qui irradiait tout mon être. Elle m'emmenait peu à peu à la folie.

Alors que je pensais devenir fou, la trappe venait de s'ouvrir sur l'extérieur, permettant à la lumière de la lune de s'infiltrer dans le sous-sol. Intrigué de voir cette trappe ouverte, je l'avais fixé des yeux. Un petit moment après, j'avais pu voir apparaître une tête inconnue penchée au-dessus des escaliers. Un visage fin, une chevelure brune claire agrémentée de quelques reflets roux et ces yeux qui deviendront peu à peu une obsession, venaient d'entrer dans mon champs de vision, et me regardaient avec effroi.

Après quelques minutes à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, je le vis se redresser et refermer la trappe.

 **Okay… Je deviens fou…**

Alors que je pensais que la folie était venue plus tôt que prévu, j'entendis le grincement de la trappe alors que la personne que j'avais aperçue plus tôt descendait les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Arrivé en bas des marches, je le vis allumer la lumière en bas, et s'approcher de moi, cette fois-ci de façon plus posée, comme s'il s'approchait d'un animal sauvage blessé. Mes yeux le fixèrent tout le long de son ascension vers moi. Inconsciemment, mon corps se crispa dès qu'il s'approcha à moins de trois mètres de moi.

Allait-il me blesser ? Allait-il me violer ? Était-il comme mon bourreau ? Allait-il me tuer ?

Me considérait-il comme un traître lui aussi ? Était-il un monstre ?

Pleins de questions s'amoncelèrent dans ma tête. Et plus, l'homme s'approchait de moi et plus la panique me prenait aux tripes.

 **Pas un autre… Mon esprit ne le supportera pas !**

 **AYEZ PITIÉ !**

Alors que j'allais crier et me débattre, il m'intima de me taire en me plaquant sa main contre ma bouche.

-Chuuut ! Ne crie pas ! Aussi non, il va nous entendre ! Je ne devrais pas être ici… D'accord ?

Étant donné qu'il ne semblait pas enclin à libérer ma bouche de l'emprise de sa main, j'hochai de la tête même si ce mouvement me faisait lui aussi souffrir. **Mais est-ce qu'un seul de mes mouvements ne me fait-il pas souffrir…**

-Je m'appelle Frédéric. Mais tu peux m'appeler Fred si tu le souhaites ! Je suis désolé pour tout ce que te fait endurer Kévin… Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te faire sortir d'ici… Je suis dans le même cas que toi, il me tient en laisse… Je suis navré… La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est te soigner.

En disant ça, il me montra du menton ses bras chargés de potions régénératrices sanguines, anti-douleur, désinfectantes, ainsi que des bandages et des pommades. **Un véritable arsenal…**

Comprenant que l'inconnu qui se tenait devant moi, ne voulait pas me faire plus de mal, que ce que l'on m'avait déjà fait, mais au contraire, m'aider, je m'étais quelque peu calmé. Mon corps et mes muscles n'étaient plus aussi crispés que lorsqu'il était apparu.

Il libéra alors ma bouche de sa main. Il posa l'arsenal de soins qu'il avait emmené, par terre.

Puis il commença à me soigner. D'abord ma jambe. Il me fit boire du Poussos, pour réparer un peu ma jambe. Toujours infecte, cette potion, d'ailleurs…

Il continua ses soins, qui deviendront un rituel pour nous deux par la suite.

Je fis tout mon possible pour éviter de faire du bruit, même si par moments des cris et des gémissements sortaient de ma bouche.

Il finit, ce jour-là, en me regardant dans les yeux.

Fred revient ensuite, à chaque fois que Kévin venait me voir. Peu à peu, on prit la peine de discuter ensemble pendant le rituel de soins. On en apprenait un peu plus à chaque fois sur l'autre. Ces discussions me permettaient de penser à autres choses qu'aux visites de mon bourreau ou de mes blessures.

Fred finit de me soigner, peu de temps après la fin de mes pensées sur notre rencontre.

Le rituel d'aujourd'hui avait prit plus de temps que d'habitude, vu la gravité de mes blessures.

Il rangea son attirail dans sa boîte de soins, la prit dans ses bras, et se releva. Il me regarda dans les yeux, moi me perdant dans les siens.

Il s'approcha, et pour la première fois depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, posa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Puis il me chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Sois fort ! Restes en vie, je t'en supplies !

Il s'écarta ensuite et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce.

La trappe fermée, après sa sortie, je me retrouva dans le noir. Mes yeux se fermèrent alors, m'emmenant dans les bras de Morphée, pour un repos qui serait comme à chaque fois, perturbé, par mes souvenirs, et mes cauchemars.

 **/D &M\**

 **Fin du troisième chapitre ! ^^**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	5. Chapitre 4

Salutations à vous tous, mes petits sorciers !

Je suis de retour accompagné du chapitre 4, tout fraîchement fini ! XD

Je suis assez heureuse de ne pas avoir mis de nouveau une année complète pour vous donner ce nouveau chapitre !

Comme d'habitude, j'espère avoir réussi à vous donner quelque chose d'intéressant à lire, et que vous l'apprécierez !

Certains d'entre vous, m'avez dit qu'il faudrait que j'essaye de faire des chapitres plus long ! Je vous promets donc de tout faire pour que mes chapitres soient plus long ! Même si je ne penses pas avoir réussi à le faire pour ce chapitre là... Pardon...

Enfin bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, avec du blabla inutile !

Je tiens tout de même à remercier ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris et qui l'ont aimés ! Merci beaucoup !

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et impressions, cela me permet notamment de m'améliorer ! :)

Rating : M (thèmes durs, viol)

Personnage principal : Draco Malfoy

Nombreux OC

Bonne lecture ! ^^

 **/D &M\**

Quelques jours plus tard, je me posais des questions sur la vie. Le bruit de pas venant du plancher de, ce que je supposais être une maison, était le seul son accompagnant mon quotidien.

Il n'y avait que moi, ces pas, et mon amie la solitude.

Dans un sens je préférais sa compagnie que celle de Kévin.

Le silence et l'obscurité étaient pour moi, meilleur que la douleur et la peur qui m'accompagnaient à chaque visite de mon bourreau.

Il était pour moi, impératif de rester éloigner de ce monstre.

Cependant, les chaînes étaient toujours là. Me retenant toujours prisonnier…

M'empêchant de m'enfuir…

Plus le temps passait, plus mon moral baissait…

Dans un sens, c'était tout à fait normal, que je baisse les bras de plus en plus…

J'en avais marre. Marre de me battre. Marre de me rebeller. Marre de survivre, tout simplement.

Je n'avais plus qu'une envie… C'était de mourir.

Plus qu'une seule envie. Rejoindre la Mort.

Pourtant, une infime partie de mon esprit continuait à me pousser à survivre… à espérer…

Ce petit espoir était vain, pourtant… En effet… Personne ne m'attendait… Personne ne chercherait à me retrouver…

Pas mes parents. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un traître, qu'il fallait se débarrasser…

Pas le Ministère. Pour lui, c'était un Mangemort en moins à s'occuper…

Pas Potter. Pour lui, je ne suis que son ennemi d'école…

Personne ne me cherche. Et personne ne le fera.

Je suis destiné à vivre cet Enfer jusqu'à la fin.

Autant que cette fin arrive le plus rapidement possible…

Ou peut-être serait-ce mieux de céder… Peut-être serait-ce mieux de laisser le contrôle…

Peut-être…

NON !

Jamais !

Jamais Kévin n'aura le contrôle !

Je ferais tout pour que jamais il ne l'est !

Je ne céderais pas ! Je ferais tout pour !

Jamais je ne lui laisserai le plaisir de me contrôler !

JAMAIS !

Les jours passèrent, emmenant leurs lots de douleurs et de souffrances quotidiennes. Mon esprit craquait un peu plus à chaque jour qui passait. Cependant, ma volonté était encore là, et répondait encore présente. Je ne cédais pas à Kévin, l'énervant toujours un peu plus chaque jour.

Cependant, aujourd'hui était le jour de ma chute. Mais cela, je ne le savais pas encore.

Je me trouve toujours à la même place. Enchaîné au plafond, mon corps n'étant plus qu'une plaie béante.

J'attends ma visite du jour. Qui pour une raison que je ne connais pas, tarde à venir…

Dans le brouillard habitant mon esprit, dû à mes blessures, j'entends quelque chose de différent, par rapport aux autres jours. Quelque chose, qui emmène, tout au fond de moi, une terreur infinie. Ce sentiment me fait paniquer ! Je cherche, j'observe l'endroit où je suis, mais rien n'est différent des autres jours.

J'essaye de me concentrer à mon environnement, il faut que je comprenne ce qui se passe.

Mes yeux roulent dans leurs orbites, à la recherche de quelque chose d'anormal…

Je passe quelques minutes à chercher, la douleur que je ressens au plus profond de moi, m'empêche de réfléchir correctement…

J'abandonne l'idée de comprendre ce qui se passe… jusqu'au moment où j'entends des voix provenant d'en haut…

L'une d'entre elle m'ait inconnue… Une nouvelle voix provient d'en haut… Kévin parle avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas…

Car c'est sûr ! Ce n'est pas la voix de Fredéric… Je la reconnaitrai entre toutes…

Je commence quelque peu à paniquer… Que ferai un inconnu ici… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… Et ça m'inquiète ! Ça me terrifie ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Que dois-je faire ? J'ai peur !

D'un coup, je me rappelle quelque chose de terrifiant…

Kévin.

Kévin m'avait prévenu que si je ne lui obéissais pas, que si je ne cédai pas… il appellerait une connaissance pour me dresser.

Par Merlin ! Faîtes que ça ne soit pas ça ! Merlin, je vous en supplie ! Faîtes que ça ne soit pas ça !

Ma respiration déjà quelque peu chaotique, deviens de plus en plus sifflante, difficile…

Je panique.

J'ai peur.

En fait… je suis terrifié !

Des larmes, traîtresses, commencent à apparaître au bord de mes yeux.

J'essaie d'écouter ce qui se passe en haut…

Cependant, à cause de mon état avancé de panique, je n'arrive ni à me concentrer sur la conversation, ni à me calmer, assez pour pouvoir écouter ce qui se passe en haut…

Malgré mes multiples tentatives passées, j'essaie de toutes mes formes de me détacher, de me sauver, de me libérer. Je suis dans un tel état de panique, que je me fais plus de mal qu'autre chose… Je ne m'occupe pas des blessures que je me fais notamment à mes poignets, et à mes articulations de l'épaule…

S'il faudrait que je m'ampute, ou que même je me déchiquète mes propres membres à l'aide de mes dents, je suis prêt à ce sacrifice… Prêt à cette extrémité.

J'essaie d'ailleurs ce moyen.

Je suis présentement entrain de mordre, hacher, laminer, recracher mon poignet.

Ma peau est en morceaux, des bouts de celle-ci pendent, du sang s'écoule de ma blessure, de ma bouche je pense même en avaler…

Je suis en ce moment même en train de montrer au monde un vision d'horreur absolue…

Je suis en train de me charcuter de façon intentionnelle…

Cependant, je ne ressens rien… La douleur ne vient pas… Je continue sans relâche à mordre mon poignet… La peur, la panique, la terreur, me pousse à cette extrémité… L'adrénaline, m'empêche de ressentir la douleur de ce carnage…

Le sang coule le long de mon bras. Mon cerveau bloqué sur cette idée de me libérer. Mes sens concentrés sur le déchiquetage de moi-même.

Des pas, annoncent le déplacement des personnes en haut, mais je ne les entends pas.

Ils s'arrêtent. Et moi je continue de me charcuter.

Je continue sans pauses. J'arrache, je déchire, je déchiquète. En continu.

Un grincement. Et mes dents atterrissent sur mon os.

Une lumière s'invite dans ce sous-sol, me faisant réagir. J'abandonne mon carnage, et je relève la tête.

Ma bouche couverte de sang, mes yeux habités par une terreur sans nom, mon poignet en charpie et ensanglanté…

Le spectacle que je donne ne dois pas être des plus beaux à voir…

Mes yeux se fixent sur l'entrée du sous-sol, aux débuts de l'escalier.

Des pieds apparaissent sur mon champ de vision. Je les reconnais. Kévin.

Il descend les marches, allume la petite lumière.

Il me fixe. Puis secoue la tête, les yeux fermés, un soupir traversant ses lèvres.

\- Draco… Draco… Qu'as-tu fait ?

Il se rapproche de moi, toujours en me regardant.

\- Regarde toi… As-tu vu comment tu es ? Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de te présenter comme cela devant notre invité…

Alors que j'étais plus concentré sur mon bourreau et sur ses paroles, un homme en avait profité pour descendre les escaliers. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu.

Je le vis, seulement lorsque Kévin, se retourna.

C'est là que je le vis.

Celui qui deviendra plus tard, mon pire cauchemar.

Baraqué, grand, fort, brun, habillé d'un simple jean noir et d'une veste en cuir, sans rien en dessous, cet homme semblait imposant. Une aura l'entourait, accentuant le côté sombre de l'homme que l'on pouvait ressentir.

Cet homme transpirait le pouvoir, la sensation de danger, la cruauté.

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur la nouvelle source de danger.

Kévin se retourne vers moi, et sourit d'un air narquois en me voyant aussi effrayé.

Kévin sourit en coin, et indique de la main le nouveau venu, puis décide de faire les présentations.

\- Draco. Laisse-moi te présenter, l'un de mes grands amis.

Une goutte coula de mon front, une sensation oppressante me prenait à la gorge. J'avais du mal à avaler.

\- Voici, Marcus Greyback, fils de Fenrir Greyback.

Mon esprit prit du temps à comprendre la signification des paroles de Kévin. J'avais devant moi, le fils d'un des plus grands criminels, et de plus, un des plus cruel des loups-garous, du Royaume-Uni. Cela signifiait qu'une chose…

Alors que tout s'enclenchait dans ma tête, me faisant ainsi comprendre la situation, l'homme ouvrit ses yeux.

Des yeux ambrés, scintillant d'une façon surnaturelle, se fixèrent sur moi. Le pouvoir, la cruauté, la soif de sang habitaient ses pupilles si différentes…

Un loup-garou.

J'avais devant moi, un loup-garou, qui n'avait qu'une envie.

Faire de moi sa chienne.

 **/D &M\**

 **Et voilà ! C'est la fin du chapitre 4 ! ^^**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !**


End file.
